1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the treatment of dermatological conditions by means of a topical application of a composition as well as a system of delivery for said composition, which improves and restores the health of cells from aged or damaged skin.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
There are a multitude of different intrinsic and external factors that influence skin condition and foster skin aging. These factors lead to damage and premature aging of the skin. Intrinsic factors can include genetic predisposition, the aging process, as well as specific hormone levels within an individual. External factors can include ultra-violet radiation, air pollution, smoking, and allergenic compounds. In addition to the above factors, nutrition has a strong impact on skin condition.
One of the most common external factors is ultraviolet sunlight or “photoaging.” Ultraviolet rays initiate and increase lipid peroxidation in the skin. Lipid peroxidation refers to a process where free radicals cause damage to skin components such as collagen and elastin, otherwise resulting in the oxidative degradation of lipids. Lipid peroxidation can occur when photons of ultraviolet radiation generate free radicals in the skin. Inflammation, wrinkling, and roughening of the skin are some symptoms associated with skin damage from lipid peroxidation.
In fact, radical formation is a key factor in skin aging, making antioxidizing agents particularly important in reducing and preventing lipid peroxidation. Antioxidants inhibit lipid peroxidation. Natural antioxidizing enzymes such as superoxide dismutase are effective antioxidants in mitigating and preventing the damage caused by free radicals, however, natural superoxide dismutase levels decrease with aging.
Conditions and diseases can also affect the skin's integrity, health, and appearance. These include but are not limited to, acne, psoriasis, rosacea, inflammation, sunburned skin, and infection. A deficiency in essential vitamins and/or fatty acids e.g. has clear cutaneous effects. Other examples of conditions that can affect the skin's integrity, health, and appearance are infections from physical trauma to the skin such as bruising, cuts, larcerations, in-grown nails, and sores.
As the skin ages it loses elasticity. Expression and/or levels of skin proteins and other biomolecules such as collagen, elastin, extracellular matrix proteins, proteoglycans, growth factors, endogenous antioxidant enzymes, and/or Dioxyribonucleic Acid (“DNA”) repair enzymes may decline substantially with age, in effect, producing undesirable changes in cosmetic appearance, including sagging, thinning, or wrinkling of the skin.
As such, periodic maintenance and treatment is the single most important factor in fighting against skin aging and deterioration. Currently, there are topical compositions formulated to improve the appearance of skin. However, many of the problems associated with prior compositions are that the elements in the compositions do not work together effectively to rejuvenate the skin.
Further, in order to effectively rejuvenate skin, periodic delivery and maintenance is essential. Currently, the ability for a consumer to implement periodic treatment is impossible given the nature of the composition and the prior art.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved and more effective topical composition and method for periodically treating and rejuvenating aging skin. This must be one that is available and suitable for the consumer environment.